snowbournfandomcom-20200214-history
Munka értékek
jobs: digger: description: The digger earns money by breaking blocks with the shovel. basepay: 0.1 exp: 0.1 break: pays: true hide: false tier1: dirt sand grass gravel clay soul_sand mycel miner: description: The miner earns money by breaking blocks with the pick axe. basepay: 0.25 exp: 0.25 break: pays: true hide: false tier1: stone coal_ore netherrack iron_ore glowing_redstone_ore glowstone gold_ore lapis_ore diamond_ore obsidian emerald_ore builder: description: The builder earns money by placing construction blocks. basepay: 1.0 exp: 1 place: pays: true hide: false tier1: wood wood_stairs sign_post wooden_door wall_sign furnace workbench trap_door chest fence bed_block ladder cobblestone_stairs step stone_plate glass thin_glass fence_gate stone brick brick_stairs sandstone smooth_brick smooth_stairs nether_brick nether_fence nether_brick_stairs iron_door_block dispenser bookshelf iron_fence brewing_stand enchantment_table carpenter: description: The carpenter earns money for crafting wooden and stone objects. basepay: 0.75 exp: 0.75 craft: pays: true hide: false tier1: wood_stairs sign_post wooden_door wall_sign trap_door fence bed_block ladder step fence_gate birch_wood_stairs jungle_wood_stairs spruce_wood_stairs bookshelf ender_chest soldier: description: A soldier earns cash by clearing the wilderness of monsters. basepay: 1.5 show_every_time: true exp: 1.5 defeat: pays: true hide: false tier1: wolf spider zombie skeleton slime tier2: enderman creeper cave_spider tier3: pig_zombie ghast tier4: blaze magma_cube tier5: silverfish tinkerer: description: Earns money by laying and crafting electrical components. basepay: 0.0 exp: 0 place: pays: true hide: true tier1: redstone_wire redstone_torch_on tier2: stone_button lever stone_plate wood_plate diode_block_off tier3: piston_base piston_sticky_base redstone_lamp_off note_block tier4: jukebox craft: pays: true hide: false tier1: rails detector_rail tier2: powered_rail tripwire_hook woodsman: description: Earns money by chopping trees and crafting wood items. basepay: 0.25 exp: 0.25 break: pays: true hide: false tier1: log farmer: description: Slaughtering animals and cultivating crops pays this job. basepay: 0.1 exp: 0.1 break: pays: true hide: false tier5: brown_mushroom red_mushroom crops cactus sugar_cane_block pumpkin melon_block nether_warts place: pays: true hide: false tier1: melon_stem pumpkin_stem seeds defeat: pays: true hide: false tier3: cow chicken pig sheep toolmaker: description: Earns money by making stone tools and higher. basepay: 1.0 exp: 1.0 craft: pays: true hide: false tier1: stone_axe stone_spade stone_hoe stone_pickaxe tier2: gold_axe gold_spade gold_hoe gold_pickaxe tier3: iron_axe iron_spade iron_hoe iron_pickaxe compass tier4: diamond_axe diamond_spade diamond_hoe diamond_pickaxe repair: pays: true hide: false tier1: stone_axe stone_spade stone_hoe stone_pickaxe tier2: gold_axe iron_axe gold_spade iron_spade gold_hoe iron_hoe gold_pickaxe iron_pickaxe tier3: diamond_axe diamond_spade diamond_hoe diamond_pickaxe weaponsmith: description: Earns money by crafting and repairing weaponery. basepay: 1.0 exp: 1.0 craft: pays: true hide: false tier2: stone_sword bow tier3: gold_sword tier4: iron_sword tier5: diamond_sword repair: pays: true hide: false tier1: stone_sword bow tier2: gold_sword iron_sword tier3: diamond_sword armorer: description: Crafting and repairing armor earns money. basepay: 1.0 exp: 1.0 craft: pays: true hide: false tier1: leather_helmet leather_boots tier2: leather_chestplate leather_leggings tier3: iron_helmet iron_boots gold_helmet gold_boots tier4: iron_chestplate iron_leggings gold_chestplate gold_leggings tier5: diamond_helmet diamond_boots diamond_chestplate diamond_leggings repair: pays: true hide: false tier1: leather_helmet leather_boots leather_chestplate leather_leggings tier2: iron_helmet gold_helmet iron_boots gold_boots iron_chestplate gold_chestplate iron_leggings gold_leggings tier3: diamond_helmet diamond_boots diamond_chestplate diamond_leggings fisherman: description: Earn money for catching fish. basepay: 1.0 show_every_time: true exp: 1.0 fishing: pays: true hide: false tier1: dropped_item baker: description: Cooking foods and food based potion items pays the baker. basepay: 0.25 show_every_time: true exp: 0.25 craft: pays: true hide: false tier1: cooked_fish bread sugar cooked_beef cooked_chicken grilled_pork cookie mushroom_soup fermented_spider_eye cake speckled_melon golden_apple alchemist: description: Crafting defensive potoins pays the alchemist. basepay: 10.0 show_every_time: true exp: 10.0 potions: pays: true hide: false tier2: regen swift fire_res strength health fire_res_ext fire_res_spl swift_spl swift_ext swift_two health_spl health_two regen_spl regen_ext regen_two strength_spl strength_ext strength_two fire_res_ext_spl swift_ext_spl swift_two_spl health_two_spl regen_ext_spl regen_two_spl strength_two_spl strength_ext_spl brewer: description: Brewing offensive potions pays the brewer. basepay: 10.0 show_every_time: true exp: 10.0 potions: pays: true hide: false tier1: mundane mundane_ext thick poison weak slow harm poison_spl poison_ext poison_two weak_spl weak_ext slow_ext slow_spl harm_spl harm_two poison_ext_spl poison_two_spl weak_ext_spl slow_ext_spl harm_two_spl enchanter: description: Invoking spells to weapons pays the enchanter. basepay: 10.0 show_every_time: true exp: 10.0 enchant: pays: true hide: false tier1: arrow_dmg_1 arrow_fire arrow_inf arrow_knock_1 sharp_1 boa_1 dmg_undead_1 fire_aspect_1 knockback_1 looting_1 arrow_dmg_2 arrow_knock_2 sharp_2 boa_2 dmg_undead_2 fire_aspect_2 knockback_2 looting_2 arrow_dmg_3 sharp_3 boa_3 dmg_undead_3 looting_3 arrow_dmg_4 sharp_4 boa_4 dmg_undead_4 arrow_dmg_5 sharp_5 boa_5 dmg_undead_5 theurgist: description: Enchanting armor objects pays the theurgist. basepay: 10.0 show_every_time: true exp: 10.0 enchant: pays: true hide: false tier1: respiration_1 protection_1 blast_prot_1 feather_fall_1 fire_prot_1 proj_prot_1 respiration_2 protection_2 blast_prot_2 feather_fall_2 fire_prot_2 proj_prot_2 respiration_3 protection_3 blast_prot_3 feather_fall_3 fire_prot_3 proj_prot_3 protection_4 blast_prot_4 feather_fall_4 fire_prot_4 proj_prot_4 aqua_affinity conjurer: description: Applying conjurations to tools pays the conjurer. basepay: 10.0 show_every_time: true exp: 10.0 enchant: pays: true hide: false tier1: efficiency_1 unbreaking_1 fortune_1 efficiency_2 unbreaking_2 fortune_2 efficiency_3 unbreaking_3 fortune_3 efficiency_4 unbreaking_4 efficiency_5 unbreaking_5 silk_touch bulldozer: description: It's expensive to break down the world of minecraft. basepay: 0.0 show_every_time: true exp: 0 default: false break: pays: false hide: true tier1: wood wood_stairs sign_post wooden_door wall_sign furnace workbench trap_door chest fence bed_block ladder cobblestone_stairs step stone_plate glass thin_glass fence_gate tier2: brick brick_stairs sandstone smooth_brick smooth_stairs nether_brick nether_fence nether_brick_stairs redstone_wire redstone_torch_on redstone_torch_off iron_door_block dispenser bookshelf iron_fence tier3: stone_button lever stone_plate wood_plate diode_block_off diode_block_on piston_base piston_sticky_base redstone_lamp_off redstone_lamp_on tier4: note_block jukebox tier5: brewing_stand enchantment_table taxes: description: In this world nothing can be said to be certain, except death and taxes. basepay: 0.0 show_every_time: true exp: 0 default: false break: pays: false hide: true tier1: sapling melon_stem pumpkin_stem place: pays: false hide: true tier1: coal_ore iron_ore gold_ore yellow_flower red_rose brown_mushroom red_mushroom crops cactus sugar_cane_block pumpkin melon_block tier4: obsidian lapis_ore diamond_ore tier5: tnt